User blog:Jagapup/Order of the Mcsm Wiki- Chapter 3-Part 5
( OMG, I have not updated this series in so long, how many months has it been?! Man, I they are so gonna kill me for this �� " This isn't good, if a soul gets cracked,it could damage the soul permanently"said Domitron " Chocolate can't you use your magic to heal her" " I don't know much about souls,and we might hurt Georgia's soul more if we're not careful"said Chocolate " But Alphys could help us,we're on our way there anyways." " Come on,we need to get there quick!"said Becky " Georgia,you can still walk right?" " It's her soul that's cracked,not her leg Becky"said Domitron" Georgia,if the pain is too much for you to handle,then we'll have to carry you" " What if she rides on Fireball to the lab?"asked Soren " But we'll have to be careful " " How can you be quick and careful at the same time?"asked Stacy " Well, does anyone have any better ideas?"asked Charles helping to lift Georgia up onto Fireball " Do you guys really think that this Alphys will be able to help us?"asked Cassie " She'll help, she's been watching our every move through the carmeras hidden throughout the Underground,so she knows what's going on "said Jake * Magical Time skip to Alphys' True Lab* The door to the elevator opened, but none of the buttons would work when Cassie tried to press them. " Man, the evelvators broken."said Cassie " It looks like we've got no choice but to keep moving forward. Let's hope that the others upstairs will find a way down here." All the light switchs in the room have been turned off, and just like the buttons, won't turn on when flipped. It was kinda chilly down there, and several diary entries were displayed on the wall. While the rest of the group went ahead, Cassie, Soren, Gabriel and Stacy stayed behind to read the journal entries, unfolding the information about Alphys' past and understanding of her experiments. There was a room full of beds, probably used when Alphys had . Georgia was resting on one of the beds with Order sitting right at the foot of it beside her. Poli was just in the other room, playing tapes and reading books on to see if any of them had any useful information that could help to repair Georgia's cracked soul. " Are you sure that we should try to fix Georgia's soul on her own?"asked Order " Like Chocolate said before, we might hurt her even more if we're not careful" " There are some books and notes in here written by Gaster, the old royal scientist. There's got to be something useful in here"said Poli, looking through a book shelf " Here we are, a list of soul traits. Well, Georgia's soul is grey. That means that her soul trait is unknown, but this could someday change. Some grey souls transform into incredible essences of magic,while others. The soul outcome will determine on the amount of time it takes to change the trait." " Why don't we just inject a bit of determination into her. Determination is what keeps monster souls together long after death, like with Undyne's battle for example. Plus we don't have to be as careful when injecting it into Georgia, because a human can handle a lot more detrimanation than a monster can"said " That's a great idea"said Poli " Wait, are you absolutely sure that we should be doing this?"asked Order " You worry too much Order" said Poli, walking into another room The room Poli was in had several refrigerators. Some of them were empty, while others had glasses and jars filled with strange condiments. Poli rummaged through the refrigerators searching for any essence of determination. When he came to the last one, he saw something up in the conor of his eye. Down on the bottom shelf was a small glass container filled with a red glowing substance. " That's gotta be it"thought Poli, grabbing the container. Poli walks out of the room and back into the one he was just in a few minutes ago. He opened the drawer below the tv and got out a syringe. The syringe was probably left here by Alphys by mistake, and she just forgot to put it back. The reason Poli could tell this, was because the syringe was completely clean and dry. It looked like it hadn't been used for anything, either that or Alphys had just washed it out. Poli had saw it earlier when looking about. Once he got what he was looking for, Poli returned to Georgia and Order. Georgia's eyes flinch once she saw the needle. Getting a shot in the arm or leg isn't that big a deal, but in her soul?! The idea made Georgia awfully anxious. Georgia grabbed Order's hand as Poli approaches with the syringe. "Don't worry Georgia, I'm not going to stick the needle into your soul. As soon as the determination makes contact with your soul, it should automatically be absorbed"said Poli " How do you know?" she asked Poli shrugged.Georgia opened up her hands to reveal her grey soul. Her soul's color seemed to be fading into a white color. Order had no idea if that was a good sign or a bad sign. Could Georgia's soul be starting to change into it's natural trait color, or is it getting worse? " Are you really sure about this? I mean absolutely positively sure?! Cause I have a really bad feeling....."said Order " I mean, the determination could change the outcome of Georgia's soul trait" " Yes Order, I'm sure"said Poli, filling the syringe up with determination " Ready Georgia?" Georgia nods. Poli holds the syringe a few inches above Georgia's soul. A few drops of determination splash onto Georgia's soul. Georgia's soul immediately healed and sown up it's crack. Then Georgia's soul started swelled up with colors of dark purple, red and grey. Georgia's soul spilt in half straight down the middle, while spitting out all the determination it was given, making the crack even bigger than before! The soul was even starting to crack along the sides. " AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! IT HURTS!"screams Georgia in pain, while starting to get up and run around " See I told you so!"said Order putting her hands on her hips " Calm down Georgia, it's okay! Just breathe........breathe...." " Then why'd you let me do it in the first place?!"said Poli " WHA-...........gggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.."growled Order in annoyance " This about her not me! Georgia's condition is getting so bad that she could die! Do you want that to happen?! DO YOU WANT THAT TO HAPPEN?!"exclaimed Order " Of course I don't!" said Poli " I'm sorry, I was only trying to help" " * sighs * Look, I'm sorry I snapped. I'm just worried for Georgia, we both are. I know you meant well, but you really need to think before you act"said Order " Besides that substance might not have been detrimanation, the container isn't even labeled." " Oh..............yeah. But how does Alphys even know if this is determination or not, if it's not labeled?"asked Poli Order shrugs. All of a sudden ,Jagapup and Mettaton bursted through the wall of the Ture Lab. Debris flew everywhere and Jagapup was torwards the wall, hitting her head in the process. She rubbed the back of her head, before standing back up,sword in hand. Mettaton, now in his Neo form, steps forward in front of Jaga, aiming his ( what ever that laser cannon thats replacing his left hand is called) at her.Jagapup ran towards him, and Mettaton makes a attempt to attack by shooting a laser. Jagapup easily dogdes his attack and places the final blow, sending the star robot crashing to the ground. He lost both his arms and legs,and now was smoke was coming out of him. Alphys comes rushing into the room, completely in shock that Mettaton is at the breaking point. --------------------------------- https://youtu.be/MrfhT0vbI9o Intro: Alphys(spoken)- Mettaton no! No no no, come on, get up! ( Alphys attempts to reboot Mettaton) Alphys( spoken)- You can't die now! ( Alphys makes another attempt) Alphys( spoken)- Ok ok, there we go.......* turns towards Jagapup* ..............So..............it's you. The one who.................who killed all my friends..........I've been watching you........……………I-I've saw........EVERYTHING you DID you them!..........At first I was s-so.......scared..........I was absolutely terrified.......of.........what you'd do to me.....when you found me. But....but then I spoke with Undyne, and she told me everything was going to be alright. ................Even if......even if she had to die for that to happen. Order( spoken)- But Undyne's still a- Alphys( spoken)-She gave her battle with you, her absolute EVERYTHING! ............But deep inside she knew.................she knew that she had no chance.As much as she didn't want to admit it...........She wouldn't let me go on with my plan................* rolls up her sleve* which was to harness the power that I've been hiding for so long. Jagapup- 0-0 Alphys( spoken)- The power to change fate. Everyone else- D-: Alphys( spoken)- The power that I exterated from the human souls that Asgore kept locked away. It's the power I call detrimanation. You and I both know what I'm talking about NOW DON'T we?! It's a power you have too! Domitron( spoken)- Some of us anyway Alphys( spoken)- The word that ECHO's through the silence when you finish killing everyone in a area. The word you think nobody else hears. I-I wasn't going to use the power like this. I-I had plans for it to work in Mettaton's design, but we couldn't finish that in time. *holds up syringe full of determination between her fingers* I kn-know what this I-is going to d-do to me eventually. It's going to give me the means to stop you! IF I'M GOING DOWN, I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!!! Alphys ( now singing)- Suddenly things went wrong Mettaton- Things didn't go to my song Alphys- But we have a plan B All- Let's fight on you and me! Jagapup and Mettaton- Round 2, here we go! Alphys- Suddenly things went wrong Mettaton- Time to face Neo! Alphys- Things didn't go to his song Mettaton- Welcome to my show Alphys- But we have a plan B Mettaton- But you won't see the end of the episode Alphys- Go fight on Mettaton! Well I didn't want to do this! But now it's now hit or miss! (Jagapup*is trying desperately to break free of Chara's control*- Now it's hit or miss!) Alphys- But it seems that I haven't got a choice ( Jagapup- Don't you see that you don't have a choice) Alphys- So I have to fight and find my voice ( Jagapup- If I could I'd break free by the power of my voice) Alphys and Mettaton- Monsters have always been resilient. But now it's all gone silent. All- We are everybody's last stand! The final hope for all the land! Mettaton- Monsters, humans, I'll be adored by thousands, after you go! Because of NEO! Alphys- I don't want to fight you, but it seems I half to ( Jagapup- I don't want to fight you, but it seems I'm forced to) Alphys- You killed my friends Alphys- I'll show you your end ( Jagapup- I'll show you your end) Alphys- I feel a fire, deep inside. And it's forcing me to fight you! This is my duty to them all, after what I did! We are every monsters,final stand! And we will win together, and we've chosen what we must do! Mettaton, GO! Mettaton- Now like I said before I was rudely cut short. You're whole onslaughts have gone on for far too long. (Gaberil-Your onslaught has gone on for far too long) Mettaton-But now I am ready to end your existence. Don't worry everyone, Mettaton is here. ( Gabriel- Don't worry Jagapup,your friends are here.) Mettaton- I can't tell how much you're hated by monsters ( Jagapup- I can't tell you how much you're hated by us) Mettaton- But just know that you don't have a fan unlike me. Mettaton-With the support of the Underground( well what's left) ( Jagapup- With the support of my friends and family) Mettaton- We will take you down and take back the surface ( Jaga- We will take you down and I'll take back control) Mettaton- Now take your hit, take your best shot. Mettaton( spoken)- My my, what's that look darling?Do you really think I'd really Neal over like that? * Jagapup hits Mettaton* Mettaton- ARG! If this is my death, I'm going to make you work for it! Alphys( spoken)- Mettaton no! * Mettaton dies* Alphys( singing)- N-Now he's gone.....it is YOUR FAULT. That was your last life taken. I'll make sure that you hurt no more. I should have killed you way back when you left the Ruins, dust on your hands. Evil grin, I was so foolish. Now I know what I had to do. It's too late this is my fault. I geuss it's time for me to go. * grabs knife* I won't miss this world. As I reach my final hour, I realized your power. Up on high sits our king. Soon you will hear him sing. I know what you plan to do, force this world to end. I'll remember you, my friend. ----------------------------- " ALPHYS NO!" screams Jagapup Jagapup breaks free from Chara's control and throws her sword towards Alphys. Jagapup's sword knocks the knife out of Alphys' hands. Alphys looks down at where the knife stopped sliding across the floor, then back at Jagapup. The rest of her friends were all looking at Jagapup in shock, suprised how she broke free of Chara's control. Jaga was breathing heavily, looking at her shaking hands and then up at Alphys. She ran over to her,got onto her hands and knees, then started to talk to Alphys in a desperate voice, shaking Alphys by the shoulders. " Alphys, don't do this to yourself! PLEASE!"said Jagapup starting to tear up " Why should I? The world is better off without me, after all the horrible things I've done"said Alphys chocking on her words" If Mettaton is gone, there's no one left in my life." " If there's one lesson that I've learned from our adventures it's about how to make choices. ( taking about when Jesse was explaining of how much stress she was in,in episode 2) Though not all choices that you make will be the right one, while you have to consider of what Consequences of that choice you want to face. If you kill your self now, you won't be able to deal with those consequences at the end of the day, but other people WILL. People who you don't even know will be saddened by your death,and you say that you're scared to hurt others if people found out the truth. Well, that pain that you cause all those people because of your death, will hurt them WAY more than if they found out the truth about your failed experiments. If you decide to take this action, then those people will have to face the pain of which they don't deserve, and then it truly WILL be YOUR FAULT. And don't you dare say that's not going to happen because nobody cares about you, because if nobody cared about you,would we not be having this conversation?" " Every day I'm scared... Scared what will happen if people learn the truth on their own. They'll all get hurt because of me. It w-would have just been ea-easier to tell Asgore the truth from the beginning, when the day he called me,asking when all those monsters were going to come home. But inst-st-stead I ch-chose to hide my failed experiments here in the lab. All these guilty lies . I'm in a living nightmare that I can't wake up from no matter how hard I try,and the only way to wake up, is to put myself to sleep." "Put your hand over your heart"said Jagapup Alphys did as she was told. " Do you feel that? It's called purpose, you're alive for a reason Alphys. You're experiments weren't a failure,but a benefit, a chance for something good to happen. Now that the people you experimented are all mashed up together, families can be brought together to form even bigger families. Think of the fun that they'll have just getting to know each other. Sure they'll be suprised at first, but I'm sure that they'll be so happy to see them that they won't even care about the mistake you made." " You really think so?"asked Alphys " And even if they don't forgive you, I'm positive they'll come around eventually"said Jagapup " Forgiving someone doesn't mean forgetting what they did, and how can we not,when we've all made so many mistakes ourselfs." ----------------------------- ( I thought that this song fitted really well with Alphys, and it could also a really great song for The Admid/Romeo) https://youtu.be/GXREcHl6JeQ Jaga: What's done Alphys: You've seen what I've done Jagapup: is done Alphys: How can you forgive? Jagapup: But your here to fight for good Alphys: Somebody like me doesn't deserve your mercy Jagapup: I can sense Alphys: I am so afraid Jagapup: In you a change Alphys: That I can't ever change Jagapup: You can rise above these feelings, you can win. And we all make big mistakes, but we'll triumph in the end. Because friendship I see much stronger than the trials we will face. Alphys: It's not too late Jagapup: No not too late Alphys: To be your friend Jagapup: To be my friend Both: To save the day, and make things right again Alphys: Not too late All: No not too late Alphys: To be forgiven All: And we forgive Alphys: To stick together All: We'll will spare to win Alphys and Jaga: And dispit our faults Everyone else: We can improve Alphys and Jaga: We stand a one Everyone else: That's what friends do All: Everybody knows what keeps a friendship strong, when you forgive --------------------------------------- Jagapup knew she wouldn't be able to break free of Chara's control for very long. So she turned over to her friends. " Guys, there are others.................Stella's in trouble..............the puppies that she breeded.......................They're planning something. They're going to-"said Jagapup Jagapup didn't get to finish what she had to say, before she was pulled back under Chara's control, and boy was Chara ever mad! " You stupid girl, you gave away the plan!" growled Chara " Really think that I would keep it to myself?"asked Jagapup crossing her arms " Oh I'm so going to kill you later!"said Chara " And it won't be long before that plan will be put into action. Soon all your friends and family will die, and their souls will be ours for the taking" " Oh no you won't Chara, my friends will stop you"said Jagapup" For only time will tell......" ( Will Georgia's soul give in and break under pressure? Will Jagapup ever break free from Chara's control? What kind of danger could Stella be in? And what is to become of them has the walk towards the judgment hall? Found out in The Order of the Mcsm Wiki- Chapter 3-part 6) Category:Blog posts